Son Chiyo, The Half-Saiyan Daughter
by TheUnnoticingSenpai
Summary: What if Goku had a daughter? In a desolate future two half Saiyans will try to stop they're horrible future from happening! Will they find love on the way? M. Trunks x OC. (Sorry for the horrible Summary. It does NOT reflect the writing of the story!)
1. Prolude

**Hello, there everyONE. How's it going? Here's my first fanfic. I actually wrote this years ago, but I never got around to ever posting it.**

**Disclaimer: DB and DBZ are created by Akira Toriyama. Plz support the official release.**

**Dont forget to review**! Enjoy!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Prologue: The death of Goku**

"He's gone. Goku's gone," Krillin spoke solemly.

He and the other Z fighters stood around Son Goku's deathbed, excluding Vegeta who stood outside of the Son house. Goku was battling a heart virus that had been going around for awhile and he had finally lost the battle. Son Goku had died. Krillin stood there, his eyes shut tightly not wanting to believe it as his and Goku's friends and family mourned his death.

"Ka-Kakarott... No..." Vegeta muttered.

Soon, the sound of a baby's cry echoed through the quiet atmosphere. Chi Chi carefully rocked the little girl. "Shhhh... Hush, Hush."

"It'll be alright. Don't cry, Chiyo." That was her name. Her big black eyes closed letting the tears run down her red cheeks, as she fell asleep and her fathers spirit passed away to the other world.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**6 months later...**_

March, 12, Age: 767

On an island 9 miles southwest of South City a twin pair of mechanical demons launched their attack. The Z-fighter came to the defense of the defense of the people living there...

Piccolo was the first to try and the first to die. Vegeta was next to fall, then Yamcha, and Tien, even Krillin was killed by the ruthless duo. Two artificial beings with strength beyond normal appeared out of nowhere. It was the beginning of a new era for the Earth. An era of darkness.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**13 years later... Pepper City.**

The same two androids were beginning their attack on the city.

"Run! They're killers! Cold blooded murders!" one of the citizens yelled.

"There they go." The blonde, 18 , said. "It's another stampede."

"Pitiful humans." The black-haired boy, 17, said. "What a bunch of shameless cowards they all are."

"Let's give them a head start." 18 said.

"Sure. Why don't you do the honors? Go ahead," 17 said.

"Okay." She replied.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

The two mechanical monsters extended their arms and pointed their index fingers at the people. They released their ki blasts.

"Grandpa!" A little girl cried.

The old man was crouching down in the street protecting the little girl. "It's just like watching fireworks! Don't worry, honey."

A near-by reporter was hiding behind a building "Oh my god!" He yelled into his microphone. "It's like an inferno here folks! Pepper City is under siege by the androids! It's madness! You're watching a recently restored shopping district going up in a huge ball of flames!"

"Behind me you are looking at the burning wreckage of Pepper City," he continued, standing in front of the wreckage. "The largest target of the androids' hostility! Now they're joyriding and terrorizing the people!"

Everyone started yelling and running when a red car was heading straight for them. "The androids! They're back! They're heading straight for us!" A man yelled.

_**Meanwhile...**_

A car was driving down a long road and the passenger and driver were listening to the radio as they heard about the attack. The blue-haired woman who was driving looked to like she was in her late 40's. Her hair was pulled back into a loose ponytail and she wore a cap with the Capsule Corp. logo on it. In the passenger seat was a purple haired boy that looked about 14 and had blue eyes.

"This is terrible, that's what," Bulma said. "I can't listen anymore. Darn those two. They're wrecking the entire planet. Everyone living in fear, wondering when they're gonna strike next! That's no way to live! There's got to be a way to stop them!" she yelled.

Trunks looked down in his lap. "Mom, stop. I want you to go on home without me." he said.

Bulma stopped the car and looked at her son. "What on earth for, what's wrong Trunks?" She asked. Then she glanced at his lap and saw his clenched fists. She looked back up at her son with a serious look.

"You can't. N.O. I'm not gonna lose my only son to those mechanical demons. No way. Trunks! Don't you dare!" Bulma yelled before Trunks jumped out of the car and flew off.

"Trunks! No! Darn you!" She watched as Trunks flew off into the distance. 'You better come back alive, kid. That's all I can say,' she thought.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**Back in Pepper City..**___

"Come back here, you speedy little devils!" 17 said, obviously enjoying himself . "Oh yeah!" He yelled as he ran over the people. "Oh excuse me... coming through... oh...sorry 'bout that... Not really!"

"How juvenile. Seriously, 17 you're like a little kid. All you want to do is play." 18 said as she sat a distance away and watched.

17 frowned and jumped out of the car, letting it crash into a building, causing an explosion at a near-by gas station.

"Come on, let's get out of here." 18 said.

"You're just a party pooper, that's all." 17 said as he obeyed and followed after her.

"Oh, shut up!" she scolded.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks arrived in Pepper City, to find it destroyed and charred. He landed and looked at the city around him. "Oh my god!" He said to himself. "Look at this place. Everyone's gone!"

He flew down to the middle of the wreck and wondered around, hoping to find survivors. He stopped and crouched down, picking up a torn up stuffed bunny. 'This just isn't fair.' Trunks thought shutting his eyes. He then looked up two see two figures flying towards the city. One, a man in his early 20's with black spiky hair and black eyes.

The other one was smaller and more feminine. She had black hair that fell to the small of her back, and simular black eyes that the male had. She looked about a year younger then himself. They landed on a large pile of rubble and looked at the city with sad eyes.

"Gohan... Chiyo...!" Trunks yelled. "Why are they doing this!? Killing all these innocent people!?" Gohan looked at Trunks pitying eyes while the Chiyo, looked away with tears in her eyes.

...

Trunks, Gohan, and Chiyo were all inside the Capsule Corp building. Trunks and Chiyo sat at the table while Gohan looked out the window.

"Is this the way life is supposed to be?" Trunks asked, tears running down his fate. "So full of pain? Well I'd rather fight and die than watch this all happen... No! I can't just sneak around while this is going on!" He looked at Gohan.

"Please train me! You have to, please, I must fight!" He stood up while still looking at Gohan. "Come on Gohan! You and Chiyo are half Saiyans like me, right? So you must know how I'm feeling! Help me channel some of this anger!" Chiyo sighed a bit and looked at her brother. A small smile graced Gohan and Chiyo's faces.

"Gohan!" Trunks yelled

"You're pitiful Trunks," Gohan said. "An emotional wreck. Just like I was when my mom wouldn't let me train and fight with my father." Gohan walked over to Trunks and Chiyo. "From now on I'm your master and you are my pupil. How's that?" Gohan said, putting his hand on Trunks' shoulder.

Chiyo smilled at the happy look on Trunks' face.

Trunks nodded. "Great." He said. "I won't let you down." Gohan smiled at him and nodded back.

"Yeah. I know." Gohan said.

"This is great." Chiyo said walking towards the two half Saiyans. "Its not like I was gonna let you say no anyway, Gohan." She said giving, Trunks a small hug, causing him to blush.

"Trunks, I'm home." Bulma yelled as she entered the house. The group looked over to where Bulmas voice had came from.

"My mom's back. Oh man." Trunks said, quickly wipping the tears away. "Please don't tell her."

Chiyo and Gohan looked at each other and then back at Trunks "Sure."

"Hello?! Is anybody in there?" Bulma asked, walking into where the demi Saiyans were, holding a bag of groceries.

"Ah. It's nice to see that you're alive son. Do you plan on living long or should I start shopping for one instead of two?" She said looking at Trunks.

"Two's fine, mom." Trunks said. Bulma looked over to Gohan and Chiyo.

"And two surprise guests." She said. "How are you two?"

"We're Fine." Gohan replied with a smile on her face.

"Hey, Bulma." Chiyo said, meshing her fingers behind her head.

"Trunks goes to fight the androids and then you two show up. What an interesting coincidence wouldn't you say?" Bulma said, sarcasticly. Chiyo and Gohan smiled.

"You guys aren't planning something are you...? Well, I didn't think so. You're not that stupid..." She narrowed her eyes. "Nobody's that stupid, right?" she asked.

The three demi-sayins sweat dropped.

_**A little later...**_

"I hope you can stick around for a while this time. You too, Chiyo." Bulma said as she made dinner. "We hardly get to see you two anymore. I miss the good old days. Traveling to Namek together has got to be the all time greatest adventure." She said handing Gohan and Chiyo some rice.

"Mmm...! Chew attack!" Gohan yelled as he grabbed his chopsticks and started eating like Goku.

'Nice...' Chiyo thought sarcasticly, mentaly rolling her eyes.

Trunks smiled and picked up his bowl. "Chew attack!" Trunks yelled and copyed Gohan. Chiyo sweat dropped and she chuckled.

"Jeez, Gohan you eat like your fighting the food. Just look at Trunks! He's copying your bad habits." She said. Gohan looked at her and smiled.

"Me? What about you?" He asked smirking.

"Hmph! I am not a bad influence like you! Also, I eat like a normal person." She huffed, pouting a bit.

"Sure, Chiyo. " Gohan said.

"More please." He said handing his bowl to Bulma. She laughed.

"Yep. Like father like son." Bulma said. Chiyo's ears perked up a little.

"Oh yeah? You think so?" he asked.

"Oh, definitely. The way you eat and the way you're so powerful and so gentle at the same time. And they way you look, especially with that outfit on." She said.

"I guess. I always dreamed to be strong as my dad. Heh, yeah, it inspires me to wear his old colors." Gohan said.

"Well, I know he'd be awfully proud to see what a strong man you've become. Chiyo takes after him too."

"Really? Heh, heh..." Chiyo said, scratching the back of her neck in a very Goku-ish way.

"So... I've heard rumors that you two have been fighting the androids all by yourselves. Is that true?" Bulma asked, handing a bowl of rice to Gohan.

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

"Please be careful. And guess what? Trunks wants to fight the androids too. I wish you guys would talk to him, he'll listen to you two." Bulma said. Chiyo smiled a bit.

Gohan and Chiyo were out training Trunks to become a Super Saiyan. Of course, Chiyo isn't quite one yet but she was close. They sat as they watched Trunks power up.

"Ohh... He's doing even better than I thought." Chiyo said to herself, as Gohan started sparing with Trunks. A kick sent Trunks flying into the water below and Chiyo walked over to her brother and looked down at Trunks struggling.

"I don't want you help him, Chiyo. He needs to learn by himself." Gohan said.

"I know that. You didnt help me when I got thrown into the drink when I was only 10. Now, I wonder what you would of done if i'd drowned?" Chiyo said.

"Well, you didnt." Gohan said.

"That's not the point." She retorted.

"Heh, Heh..." Gohan laughed.

"It's NOT funny!" Chiyo yelled.

"Gohan! Chiyo! help me!" Trunks yelled. He started coughing as he treaded water.

"Make circles with your arms and kick real hard!" Gohan yelled. Gohan and Chiyo laughed.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Trunks sat up panting and coughing up water. Chiyo stood next to him and Gohan handed him a towel. "Here you go Trunks." Gohan said.

Trunks looked at the two. "First, you two... stand there and watch while I almost drown... and then you hand me a towel!?" Trunks asked.

"Yep." Gohan replied.

'Man, so much for the royal treatment.' Trunks thought.

"He did the same thing to you didnt he, Chiyo?" Trunks asked.

"Uh-huh... when I finally got out he laughed at me... and I pounded im' right on his head." Chiyo said sitting down next to Trunks.

"Hey, Gohan?" Trunks said. "You knew my father pretty well, right?"

"Yeah." Gohan replied.

"Well my mom doesn't say much about him and I can't remember him from when I was baby. Do you think you could tell me a little bit about what he was like?" Chiyo glanced at Gohan and then at Trunks.

"He was tough. Extremely powerful, arrogant and very proud." Trunks looked down.

"Oh, I see. That's about how mom says about him." Trunks said.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_**At the Son house**___

"Chi-Chi. Hello, honey! It's me!" Ox King said came in the door with two large bags in his hands.

"Ah... Wise man bearing groceries Come in." She replied.

"Well, I don't know about wise but I did remember the honeydew melon, and the ketchup, and the potatoes for my french fries. Oh and I heard a rumor about Gohan and Chiyo." He said, unloading the bags.

"Please tell me they're okay." Chi-Chi said.

"Don't worry, they're fine dear but it seems that they've been taking it upon themselves to challenge the androids is what I hear." Ox king said.

Chi-Chi eyes grew sad and she got up from her chair. "What am I gonna do with them? There's no talking them out of it." She said.

She walked over to the dresser that had two picture frames on it. One was of Goku, Gohan, Ox King, and Chi Chi standing around a new born Chiyo and the other was of one of Goku holding Gohan and Chi Chi standing and smiling.

"I know it's hard. But try to relax, they'll be okay." Ox King said.

"Yeah." Chi Chi said as she picked up a picture of Goku, Gohan, Ox King, and Chi Chi standing around a baby Chiyo. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost them dad. They're all I have left. Oh... Goku."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


	2. Death of a Hero

**Hey, everyONE! How's it going? Here's the official first chapter of this here story. I thank Raven of the night 5548 for reviewing! I REALLY appreciate the feedback and the opinion of the people, y'know as long as it's not completely rude flaming from trashy flamers. Thanks!**

**Enjoy 3**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death of a Hero**

* * *

Chiyo and Gohan once again watched Trunks as he tried transforming into a Super Saiyan. "You can do it, Trunks!" Chiyo yelled.

"Remember all the children! Remember how you felt that day!" Gohan yelled. The aura around Trunks' body went a gold color and his hair spiked up and then he quickly collapsed on his hands and knees panting heavily.

"You were almost there Trunks," Chiyo said frowning as she put a hand on his shoulder. "What happened?"

Trunks looked away from her. "I couldn't do it that's what happened, Chiyo!" He snapped at her. "Maybe I've already reached my limit! Maybe I'm just weak! I'm not strong like you and Gohan!" Chiyo looked down at him, with sadness. "I don't know why you guys are even wasting your time on me..."

"We're not wasting our time, Trunks... Your not weak and I know you'll never give up. There are no limits, unless you believe there are." Chiyo said, smiling at him. Trunks looked up at her. " The people of earth are counting on us. You, me and Gohan." She said bending down to his level and giving him a hug causing Trunks to flush red. The way she talked to him and kept calm even after he snapped at her made him felt guilty. She was always sweet and strong not to mention beautiful.

'Stop thinking like that, Trunks. We're only friends, nothing more.' Trunks thought, blushing as he hugged her back.

The three demi Saiyans were flying, 'Mmm... It's feels so nice out here.' Chiyo thought, joyfully. "It's nice for there to be some peace once and a while..."

The peaceful atmosphere was quickly torn down when they suddenly heard explosions and people screaming the distance. 'Maybe I spoke too soon...' The three demi Sayians looked at each other and sped off in the direction of the noise. When they arrived on a carnival that the people were running from. "This is it you guys." Gohan said.

"Oh look it's Blondy, But today he has black hair." 18 said as she looked at Gohan.

"Of course he's copying me." 17 said, smirking.

"And he brought the little girl." 18 said. Chiyo glared at the androids, with hatred in her eyes.

"He's getting to be a real bother. Let's finish him off this time." 18 said.

"Sure." 17 said.

"Stay out of this one, Trunks. You too, Chiyo." Gohan said. Trunks and Chiyo looked at him in surprise, In Chiyo's case surprise and anger. "I can take them." Trunks reluctantly nodded.

"Why do I have to stay out of it, too?" Chiyo said, ready to argue. "You cant take them on all by yourself!" Chiyo narrowed her eyes.

"Have a little faith in me, will ya? I'll be alright. I promise." Gohan said, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm not going anywhere. I'm going to help whether you like it or not." Chiyo said.

"I guess there's nothing I can do..." Gohan sighed, knowing that Chiyo was very stubborn. "Ready, Chi?"

"You know it." She said.

'Chiyo's fighting to?!' Trunks thought, half worried and half excited to see her fight.

"Hey, 18. I'll take the girl and you take care of Blondy here." 17 said, smirking.

"Whatever." 18 said, rolling her eyes and attacking Gohan.

"Hey, Cutie. How about instead of fighting, you and me go out." 17 said, looking at her with a perverted look on her face.

"Gross. How about you shove it, android?" Chiyo said, menacingly.

"Oh, ho. Looks like we've got ourselves a feisty one. I like it Feisty." 17 said. "but If your gonna be mine, I'm gonna have to show you who's boss. I promise I wont hurt your pretty face, though."

"We'll just see about that! Grgh! I'll show you feisty! MASENKO!" She yelled, throwing a red ki ball at him, which he dodged. Suddenly, Chiyo appeared behind him and kicked his back, sending him into the ground. The android easily got back to his feet and charged towards Chiyo and punched her in the stomach causing her to double over in pain. Chiyo merely ignored the pain and punched 17 in the face as hard as she could, and he skidded back a few feet.

"Oh, You're gonna wish you hadn't done that." 17 said, firing a ki blast to Chiyo, sending her into some remains of a building. "Oh, well. At least I didn't hurt you face, like I said." he said walking towards a nearly unconscious Chiyo. Her vision was blurry. He reached his hand to her face and held her cheek. Just before he was able to plant a kiss on the half-Saiyan girl, Trunks blasted 17 away from her, sending him into the nearby roller coaster.

"Chiyo!" Trunks called, holding her up. "C'mon! Wake up!"

"Trunks..." she choked out, before blacking out. Trunks hated seeing her like this. So fragile and weak...

18 suddenly fired a blast towards the two. Trunks picked up Chiyo and got out of the way of the blast 18 sent towards them. He set her down nearby a hot dog stand. "You might want to get out of here, kid." 18 said. They were on top of the feris wheel.

"So you can attack my friends again! No way!" Trunks said attack 18 but failing. After a series of attacks from both sides. The result was 18 holding Trunks upside down by his ankle, holding a ki ball to him.

"Go ahead and do it... you Witch!" Trunks egged on. Gohan looked up at what was happening. "Oh no, Trunks." Gohan said before punching 17 into a building to go save the boy. He got Trunks and Chiyo who were both unconscious. He hid with the teens behind a small wall that used to hold up a ride.

"Ugh... He got away. Again." 17 said, still upset about not getting his kiss.

"You know." 18 said, angrily. "When we say that we were gonna finish him off, I meant that 17."

17 sighed. "Let's take a couple pocket shots and see if we get lucky."

Gohan protected Chiyo and Trunks with his body.

"Do you think we got him?" 18 asked.

"Did you hear anything?" 17 asked.

"No." 18 said.

"Then we didn't get him." 17 said.

"How do you know? He's tough. He wouldn't yell even if we did." 18 said.

"...It sucks not knowing if we got him or not." 17 said.

"Whatever. Let's just go home." 18 said.

After a while, 17 and 18 flew off. Gohan crawled from underneath the rubble and grabbed a brown bag and pulled out a Senzu bean. "The last Senzu bean..." he said, solemnly.

"Think Gohan. What would your father do?" Gohan thought aloud. He broke the bean in half with his teeth and and gave one to Trunks and the other to Chiyo. "Come on, sis, bro. You two were great. You... have to live." he soon fell into darkness.

* * *

Chiyo and Trunks carried a wounded and unconscious Gohan to Capsule Corp. "Bulma...help...Gohan he's..."

"Oh my god! What happened?" Bulma said.

"To be blunt, we got beat up." Trunks said.

"Oh no! Get him to one of the beds, Trunks. I'll get a doctor." Bulma said.

"O-Okay." Chiyo said.

"The doctor said that he'll be out for a few weeks, okay?" Bulma asked.

"...Yeah." Chiyo said, not looking up from her feet.

"Chiyo." Trunks said.

"He's... He's lost an arm! No matter what I do... I cant help him! My only brother! I cant stand it! I know im strong, but it's not enough." Chiyo said, tears threatening to pour down from the corners of her eyes.

"Its gonna be alright." Trunks said, trying to reassure her.

"I know... But, I should be thanking you. If it wasn't for you, who knows what 17 would have done to me." Chiyo said, blushing a bit.

"No need to thank me. Really, it was nothing." Trunks said, blushing as red as Chiyo.

"Your being modest again." Chiyo said.

"I'm not." Trunks said, defending himself.

"You are." Chiyo said.

"No, I'm not."

"Yes, you are."

"No."

"Yes."

"I think not."

"I think your not going to win this argument, Trunks. I suggest you give up now." Chiyo said. She was fully committed to keeping up their little fake argument as long as possible. Trunks knew that much.

"Heh, heh... Your probably right." Trunks said.

Chiyo smiled.

Trunks' plan had worked. He's gotten Chiyo to smile. He wouldn't admit it, but Chiyo's smile made his heart flutter and his heart beat fast.

* * *

The 2 weeks Gohan was out of commission felt like months. The three semi-saiyans were back to training, even with Gohan's loss of limb. Gohan was impressed by how far along they were.

"What's wrong with me? Why cant I do it?" Trunks said, as the three semi Saiyans took a break on top of a rock form. " Gohan, your my master, so you can can tell me. What am I doing wrong?"

"Let's forget about becoming a super Saiyan for now and relax." Gohan said.

"That's right, Trunks. No worries. We've got time to become super Saiyans." Chiyo said, smiling.

"I guess your right." Trunks said.

Not long after, there were multiple explosions coming from a nearby city.

"This is ridiculous! They didn't even have a chance!" Gohan yelled.

"It's horrible!" Chiyo said.

"Those poor people!" Trunks yelled.

"...You guys stay here." Gohan said.

"Are you out of your mind?! You have one arm! Your not going anywhere without us!" Chiyo yelled. She'd be damned if she let Gohan get hurt again.

"I'm more vulnerable with you guys there with me!" Gohan reasoned.

"We cant let you go by yourself with that injury!" Trunks said.

"Please..." Chiyo said with pleading eyes.

"Alright. Let's go!" Gohan said, smiling.

His two students smiled and prepared to take off and try their hand at the androids again. But before they could go anywhere, Gohan hit the two in the backs of their necks, knocking them out. Catching them with his one good hand, he set them down gently.

"I'm sorry... But I cant lose you guys. Stay safe." He took off for the city.

Chiyo was the first to come to. She rubbed her head as she sat up and noticed Trunks lying next to her. And instantly remembered what happened. "Trunks! Trunks, wake up! We have to get to Gohan! Now!" At the mention of Gohan, Trunks quickly got up and booked it with Chiyo to Parsley City.

They flew above the city in search of their master/brother. They spotted an orange body lying on the ground. They landed and saw that it was indeed Gohan.

"Oh no."

"Gohan!"

Trunks lost it. His yelled and his power level skyrocketed. His hair spiked gold and his eyes turned to a piercing teal. He became a super Saiyan. Even if it was temporary.

"G-Gohan..." Chiyo whispered. She ran over to Gohan's body and cradled him in her arms. "No... No..!" Her tears poured down onto his face before her long hair spiked and turned gold and her eyes become teal as well. She became the first female super Saiyan for a second.

When her transformation faded Trunks pulled her away from Gohan's body and put his arms around her waist and into a hug. Chiyo sobbed hysterically into his chest and vice gripped his shirt.

Who could blame her?

Their master and Chiyo's brother were taken away from them forever. Murdered by the heartless androids.

* * *

**Whoo, done! OMG Gohan is DEAD. *sigh* I was kinda sad when I was writing this... Until next time!**


	3. 3 Years Later

**Hey everyONE! Another update here!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2: ****3 years later...**

* * *

Hey mom, what's shaking?" Trunks said, carrying boxes down to Bulma's lab. "Still working on you toy, I see."

"Where do you want these, Bulma?" Chiyo asked.

"Oh just sit them down right there. Thanks. " The blue haired genius said pointing to an area next to them.

"Your welcome. How's the time machine coming along?" Chiyo asked.

"Still trying to figure it out." Bulma said.

"You guys are crazy. Do you guys really think that thing's gonna work?" Trunks said sceptically. "We don't need any dead people from the past to help us."

"Have some faith, will ya?" Chiyo said, lightly punching Trunks in the arm. "Besides, Bulma's a genius if anyone can pull something like this off it's her."

"She's right, Trunks." Bulma said. "People called your grandfather crazy, but that didn't stop him from creating one of the largest corporations in the world!"

"Sure. But, grandpa wasn't trying to go back in time." Trunks retorted.

"He didn't have much of a grasp on time anyway. When was working on something days seemed like minutes." Bulma said reminising.

"That's really inspirational, Bulma. Well, I'd better head home. See you guys later." Chiyo said leaving the building.

Soon after Chiyo had taken her leave, there was a report on the radio about a nearby city being attacked. Trunks being Trunks, left to take them out once and for all.

* * *

"Hi mom. I'm home." Chiyo said, walking through the door.

"Hello sweetie. I've just started cooking. Why don't you help me?" Chi Chi said, smiling.

"Sure thing, mom." Just then the phone started ringing. "I'll get it!"

"Hello? Son residence." Chiyo asked.

"Chiyo? Chiyo!" Bulma's frantic voice yelled over the phone.

"Bulma?! Bulma, calm down! What's wrong?" Chiyo yelled into the phone.

"It's Trunks! He went to go fight the androids in Bridgetown alone! You have to go find him!" Bulma yelled.

"WHAT?! That idiot! I'll go after him! Bye Bulma!" Chiyo said, hanging up the phone.

"What the problem, honey?" Chi-Chi asked, with a mixing bowl and a spoon in her hand.

"I'm heading to Bridgetown, mom! I'll be back later!" She said running out the door and flying off.

"Chiyo! Wait..." Chi Chi ran out after her daughter, failing.

* * *

Trunks was laying on the ground, beaten and battered. The two mechanical mercenaries stood near by him, deciding whether or not he was dead.

"Heh. Looks like he's dead." 17 said, smirking.

"Ugh..." Trunks groaned. "Why...? I don't get it... Why kill all these... innocent people?" He croaked out.

"You just refuse to die." 18 said, irritated by Trunks' persistence.

"Dr. Gero made us in order to dominate the world. But, we don't care about that. We hate you humans. When we see you, it makes us angry." 17 explained.

"You... Monsters!" Trunks yelled, before attacked again only to be kicked in the stomach and fall back down to the ground.

"I say we take him out now." 17 said, stretching his hand out.

"Wait." 18 said, interrupting her twin. "Let me have this one."

"Sure, I guess I could let you have this one." 17 said, stepping out of the way.

18 raised her hand, preparing to fire a ki blast and take the semi saiyan's life.

"Stay the hell away from him!" A female voice yelled, kicking 18 away from Trunks and punching 17 in the face.

Trunks looked up weakly at the figure, presently trying to fend off the two androids.

18 sent a punch into Chiyo's stomach. Then 17 promptly blasted her with a ki attack. A bit of blood dripped from Chiyo's mouth. "D-Damn it..."

Chiyo quickly raised her hands above her head, and yelled. "Masenko... HAA!" She was able to distract them long enough to get to Trunks.

"Chi...yo." Trunks whispered, before blacking out.

"I'm getting you out of here..."

* * *

"Trunks... Trunks its me, mommy. It's gonna be alright." Bulma said.

"Ugh... Mom?" Trunks said.

"Ah! Trunks your awake!" Bulma said, happily.

"Mom... I'm sorry. I think I wanna try going back in time." Trunks said.

"You don't even know of you have arms and legs under that blanket and you want to pile at the time machine." Bulma said. "For now, why dont you try resting?"

"Alright. Wait... Chiyo! Where's Chiyo?" Trunks asked, suddenly remembering that Chiyo came for him.

"She's alright. You worried Chiyo to death you know? She stayed with you until she fainted from all the blood she lost." Bulma said. "She's sleeping in the next room."

"Not any more." She said walking in.

"Oh! Chiyo you should be back in bed!" Bulma said.

"I'm fine." She said, stopping in front of Trunks' hospital bed. "Why... Why are you such and idiot...?"

"Huh?" Trunks asked.

Bulma decided to leave the room and give the two teens some privacy.

"I said... WHY ARE YOU SUCH AND IDIOT?!" She yelled. "Have you lost your mind?! Why would you even think of going to fight the androids alone?! Are trying to end up like Gohan!?"

Trunks was at a loss for words.

"I've already lost one person I care about! I don't need to lose you too! I... I was so scared... Scared that those monsters had killed you!" Tears ran down Chiyo's eyes.

"I'm sorry... I was just so angry that I couldn't think straight. All I wanted to do was to make the androids pay for what they did to Gohan." Trunks said.

"I understand how you feel. I miss Gohan too. Just don't do stupid things like that anymore. Gohan wouldn't want that and neither would I. I don't think I could take it if you died." Chiyo smiled a bit.

"Thanks."

* * *

Trunks and Bulma stood in her lab next to the newly finished time machine. "Where's Chiyo? She wouldnt be late for this." Trunks said. He was wearing a black shirt underneath, a blue Capsule Corp jacket, black pants and yellow boots.

"I'm here! Sorry I'm late." Chiyo said walking through the door. Her hair was pulled into a high ponytail. She was wearing a short sleeved white shirt, a purple vest, jeans shorts and black boots. Trunks blushed as he looked at her.

"It's alright, Chiyo. Hey, Trunks don't you think Chiyo looks pretty?" Bulma said, suggestively.

"B-Bulma." Chiyo said, blushing.

"Mom!" Trunks exclaimed, blushing.

"I was only joking around." Bulma giggled. "Are you two ready?"

"Yeah." Trunks said.

"This is the cure for Goku's heart virus. Please don't drop it." Bulma said, handing Trunks the medicine.

"Okay, you two. Please be careful." Bulma said as the two semi saiyans entered. "And Trunks I want you back!"

"Bye Bulma! We'll be back soon!" Chiyo said waving.

"I Love you mom!" Trunks said.

"I love you too." Bulma said, before the two kids disappeared. "If you only knew how much."

* * *

"So did it work?" Chiyo asked, taking a look at herself. They landed in a rocky desert wasteland.

"Looks like it. We've got all our body parts." Trunks said jokingly.

"This is serious business, Trunks." Chiyo said, smiling.

"Yeah, yeah. Looks like Frieza's here." Trunks said look over to where the ship landed.

Frieza and the larger alien, King Kold, exited the ship, along with a few foot soldiers.

"I'm taking on the big one." Chiyo said.

"Always the overachiever." Trunks said, moving closer to Frieza's ship.

"You know it." Chiyo smirked following after him.

"So this is Earth. I've destroyed worse." Frieza said, looking around.

"We didn't come all the way here to toy with earthlings, my son. We're here for that super saiyan who hurt you. Anyone who dares threaten our supremacy must be destroyed!" King Kold said.

"Well, between the two of us I'm sure we can pulverize him. But, I'm stronger than before, so I'm sure I can take him on all by my lonesome." Frieza said.

"Well, that filthy saiyan won't return home for another 3 hours. Shall we wait for him?" King asked.

"Without a doubt father. But, I wanna crush his spirit first. Maybe killing all the Earthlings would be a nice touch."

"How many humans we can get in 3 hours? I guess there's only one way to find out." Frieza said before chuckling to himself. Hurry, Goku! Hurry! I've come back from the brink of death to take my revenge out on you!" Frieza ranted. Move out, men! and when you encounter the earthlings, you know what to do. Now go."

"Right." They yelled before Trunks sliced them into pieces before they could fly away.

"Okay, you have our attention. So what do you two want?" Frieza asked.

"To kill you of course. What else?" Trunks said.

"Sorry, but could you repeat?" King Kold said.

"We're here to kill you. Didn't you hear him the first time?" Chiyo said, dangerously.

"They're serious, father. Oh, I'm terrified. Aren't you?" The two aliens chuckled. "If only you knew with whom you were picking a fight."

"Oh, we know... You're Frieza." Trunks said. "It really shouldn't be that surprising. Truth is we've known about you for years."

Frieza looked surprised. "Oh, you flatter me. It looks like my reputation surpasses me. Even on the like of this worthless rock have heard of me. But it seems no ones told you that i'm the strongest being in the universe.

"It seems someones failed to tell you that your gonna die here." Chiyo said.

Frieza's face went from full of rage to amused. "I grow bored of this." He turned his head to a green lizard man. "Deal with them. And the rest of you go kill everyone you see."

"Right!"

"Listen up. Surrender now and I'll let you live." Trunks said.

"Cause' when we start this there's no turning back." Chiyo said.

"Oh, yeah? We'll see about that kids." The red haired alien said.

"Hey, Prince Frieza told me to flatten these little twerps." The green one said. "Heh, they're power level's only 5. What a joke. Yeah, you're gonna be all over the landscape but, you wont suffer much." he said before firing his laser gun at the two demi saiyans.

They easily deflected it. The two blasts crashed on either side of them, blowing up the mountains. More shots were fired and they deflected those as well. Before even batting an eye Trunks took out the other foot soldier.

"Now you're going to die!" Another alien soldier attack as all the others followed. Trunks pulled out his sword and sliced up the soldiers.

"Seems your tougher than you look." Frieza said.

* * *

**Meanwhile...**

"There are two more huge power levels that just show up out of no where." Krillin said, after the Z-fighters sensed all the ki that just disappeared.

"Yeah. And all the energy that had been there is all gone now." Tien said.

"Like there was a battle and someone just lost." Yamucha said.

"Battle? But everyone is right here!" Bulma said.

"Something big is happening over there." Yamucha said.

* * *

"Well now that wasn't half bad." King Kold said.

"For Earthlings that is." Frieza said.

"Get ready were coming for you next." Trunks said.

"I'm quaking in my boots. Did you hear that, my son? They mean take us down." King Kold said.

"Let him try, father." Frieza said. "How is this for a final thought? The warrior who underestimates his opponents has already sealed his own fate."

"You mean like you?" Trunks said.

"What was that?" Frieza snarled.

"You look like you've seen better days, metal face." Chiyo said.

"If you were smart you would've stayed home. But now that we're here, were gonna end this." Trunks said.

"Curse you're insolent tongue!" Frieza said. "Father, this primate need to be taught a lesson."

"Very well. No one talks to my son that way." King kold said.

"Not that you merit the attention but i'm going to kill you now. You should feel honored." Frieza said.

"No, you're not. I'm gonna cut you down the middle. You're already dead." Trunks said.

"I'm already dead? I assure you I'm very much alive." Frieza said.

"Make sure you come at me with every thing you've got. I don't plan to go easy on you like Goku did." Trunks said.

"Goku?" King Kold asked.

"He's the super Saiyan we've come here to kill." Frieza said. " But of course. You and he must be in league."

"We've never met the guy. Just fans of his work." Trunks said.

"Are you? Then you should share his fate." Frieza said.

'Jeez! Enough with the talking lets just get rid of them already!' Chiyo thought, getting impatient.

"Remind me what was it you were saying? When you we're ordering you men to kill all the humans. You said you wanted them to do it before the super saiyan arrived, right?" Trunks asked.

"That is what I said. Wipe out humanity. Well finding my self short on minions, thanks to you two, I'll just have to do it myself."

Trunks scoffed, "You don't have enough time."

"Really? Clearing out the planet before the Super Saiyan comes back shouldn't take the likes of me more that an hour or two." Frieza bragged.

"Wrong again. Hey, Frieza. You wanna here a secret? I happen to know that Goku isn't the only Super Saiyan. As a matter of fact your looking at a couple of them." Trunks said, with a smirk on his face.

"What...?!" Frieza yelled. His face then changed. "You almost had me there. You a quite the bluff in the face of death."

Their ki raised until the were at exponential heights. The ground around them began to shake as they yelled. Even where the Z-fighter and Vegeta were they could feel the incredible power and earth shaking. Their hair became a shining gold color and their eyes became a deep teal blue.

"So these are Super Saiyans." King Kold said.

'Th-Their eyes... THEY HAVE THE SAME EYES...AS THAT FILTHY SAIYAN!'

"You look like you've seen a ghost, Frieza." Trunks said, smugly.

"A face if absolute terror." Chiyo smiled.

"I... AM NOT SCARED OF YOU!" Frieza yelled, sending a blast of ki at Trunks and Chiyo. They both dodged it, but Trunks went on the offensive and shot a ki blast at Frieza, which he easily dodged. Then, he went in for the kill. Trunks rushed in front of Frieza and sliced him into little pieces then blasting them out of existence. He and Chiyo landing gracefully on the ground.

"Hey, Krillin look up there!" Gohan yelled.

"Oh, no. They're here already. This is exactly why I wish you hadn't wasted time talking to dead meat." Chiyo said bluntly. "My turn." Chiyo stepped forward.

"You? Your friend over there my be strong enough to take out my son, but you... You are only a female. Not worth my time." King Kold said, amused.

A vein popped in Chiyo's head when she heard that remark. Was he really suggesting that she was weak? Before King Kold could even begin to speak to Trunks, Chiyo punched him so hard that he skidded back almost a yard into a rock formation. She then proceeded to kick the living crap of him to the point where he was begging for his life.

"WHO'RE YOU CALLING WEAK?!" She yelled.

"You really shouldn't push her buttons." Trunks said, tear dropping.

"P-Please spare me! I'll give you an entire galaxy, make you a queen...!" King Kold, begged.

"Thanks." Chiyo said with an admittedly believable smile on her face that soon changed to a deep frown. "But no thanks." The ki blast she fired was strong enough to turn the former king into ashes.

Chiyo sighed, finally calming and powering down.

"Remind me to never call you weak." Trunks said.

"Yeah, Yeah. So what are we gonna do about them anyway? Goku's not even here yet." Chiyo said, putting her hands behind her head.

"Hey! We're gonna go meet Goku where he'll be landing, you can come along if you want?" Trunks said, to the still shocked Z-fighters.

"Now what if they find out who we are?" Chiyo whispered.

"They wont. As long as we dont spill anything." Trunks said.

"Alright. Whatever you say." Chiyo said.

* * *

**That's it for now. 'Till next time!**


	4. Goku is back!

**Here we go again! Hello everyONE. Whats up? A new update hooray!** **I'd like to ask NightmareOnElmStreetFan and Guest for reviewing.**

**Enjoy**

* * *

The Z-Fighters and Vegeta followed the two demi Saiyans to the spot where Goku was supposed to land.

"So... Where exactly is Goku going to land again?" Chiyo asked.

"Right around here." Trunks said.

The two teenage demi Saiyans touched down first, followed by the others.

Trunks pulled out a capsule, clicked it and, out popped a small fridge.

"Goku won't be here for another 3 hours. I brought plenty, help yourselves." Trunks said, taking out a soda for himself and Chiyo.

"3 hours? That sucks. But might as well get comfortable." Chiyo took a seat on a nearby rock and glanced over at little Gohan. 'Aw... Gohan was so cute when he was little.'

"Well, then. I'll have something." Bulma said

"Me too." Gohan said. "Got any orange?"

'It's funny how Bulma and Gohan were the first one's to trust us.' Chiyo thought.

"Hey wait, Gohan." Krillin was still wary of the two teens.

"Thanks, mister." Gohan said. "Let's see what sounds the best."

"That's weird. I've never heard of this brand." Bulma help up one of the cans and inspected it.

Gohan took a sip, "Wow that's really good!"

"Yeah, your right." Bulma agreed.

"So...Uh...You got any grape?" Krillin asked, hesitantly.

"Um, you guys?" Yamucha said.

"Calm down. It's only soda." Bulma said.

Bulma looked over at Trunks. "Hmm... Have we met before?" Bulma asked.

"Uh, no. I doubt it." Trunks said.

"Hey, so how do you know my dad, anyway?" Gohan asked.

"We've never had the honor of meeting him face to face." Trunks said.

"We only know him by reputation." Chiyo said.

"So how did you guys set this up? How do you know that he'll be here in 3 hours?" Krillin asked.

"Sorry guys, we cant tell you that. Sorry..." Trunks said looking down.

"Oh, you cant? Well I demand answers! Starting with who are you!? Where does a couple of kids get that kind of power!" Vegeta snapped, harshly.

'Jeez that's Trunks father? What a pushy jerk!' Chiyo thought.

"So when you guys were fighting Frieza and that big guy, were you guys really Super Saiyans?" Gohan asked.

Chiyo smiled at Gohan, "Yup. We both were super Saiyans."

"Give me a break! There are exactly 2 Saiyans left, 3 if you count that half breed brat!" Vegeta yelled. "Frieza made sure that our race was wiped out. So there's no way you two could be Saiyan!"

"But they were totally super Saiyans when they were fighting. They even had the crazy blonde hair!" Gohan said.

"And a real Saiyan's hair would be black the rest of the time." Vegeta said.

"But... her hair is black." Gohan pouted.

"Hey, that's a Capsule Corps. logo on your jacket. Do you work for our company?" Bulma asked.

"No, I'm definitely not an employee." Trunks said.

"Didn't think so. Well what're your names or is that a big secret too?" Bulma asked.

"Actually it is. But I can tell you that I'm 17." Trunks said.

"And I'm 16." Chiyo said.

"Odd that they wont tell us their names." Tien said, getting suspicious with all the secrecy.

"Yeah." Yamucha agreed. "What're they hiding?"

"Hey, guys we've grilled them enough, don't you think? If it wasn't for them, the entire planet would of been blow away." Bulma said.

The others hesitantly agreed.

**About an hour later...**

Bulma looked at Trunks then at Vegeta. "Is it just me or do those two look alike?" Bulma asked Krillin. "And that girl kinda looks like Goku."

"Now that you mention it, I guess, If I squint just right. But that guy seems pretty nice, but Vegeta has the personality of a stump." Krillin said.

"That's because he's a prince. He has to act like that, like the world isn't good enough for him." Bulma reasoned.

"Sure, I guess. That girl... She does remind me of Goku though." Krillin said.

Trunks glanced over at Vegeta for the umpteenth time.

"You keep staring. Am I so interesting? If your a Saiyan, then I'm sure you've seen another of our kind before." Vegeta said.

"Actually, we haven't." Trunks said looking away.

Chiyo giggled. 'Look at him acting all shy. Its so cute.'

"What's so damn funny?!" Vegeta barked at Chiyo.

"Oh, nothing at all. I'm just not used to seeing a pink shirt. Well, not on a man. Very pretty by the way." Chiyo laughed at his red face.

Vegeta growled in rage and threw a ki ball at Chiyo, which she easily smacked up into the air. She whistled, "Whoa, Is it someone's time of the month already?"

"Listen here, you damn brat-"

**Beep, Beep, Beep**

Trunks' watch went off signaling Goku's arrival. "We'll times up. Goku should be touching down at any minute now."

"Really?" Bulma asked excitedly.

Chiyo's eyes widened when she sensed a very powerful energy coming from the sky. 'D-Dad...?'

"It's my dad! That's his energy I know it!" Gohan yelled.

A trail of light flew across the sky and over their heads and landed a distance from them.

A race started out between the Z-fighters, who were a lot more excited to see Goku than the two time travelers. The nearby crater was as deep as it was wide. The ship's door slowly opened to reveal a surprised Goku, clad in weird alien clothes. Everyone bursted into cheers.

"Goku! Your back!"

Said man's hand raised up to scratch the back of his head. "Hey, guys...! What are you doing here in the middle of no where? How'd you know I was gonna be here?"

"These kids told us!" Bulma said.

"You know them, right dad?" Gohan asked.

"Who are you guys?" Goku asked, floating up to the group.

"Huh? You really don't know who they are?" Bulma asked.

"Sorry, never met 'em." Goku said.

"But how would they knew the exact date and time you were gonna be here?" Bulma asked.

"I don't know. I know Frieza was able to track my ship down. So they probably knew when I was gonna touch down." Goku said. He thought for a moment. "Oh! So who took Frieza down? I felt some crazy energy. Was it Vegeta? Or was it you Piccolo?"

"Neither. Those two defeated Frieza and his father... And their Super Saiyans, like you." Piccolo said.

"Super Saiyans? You guys are so young! And a girl, too! I had no idea there were Saiyans left!" Goku said.

"Fool! What part of 'Our world exploded' do you not understand!?" Vegeta yelled. "Besides me, you and that half breed brat, there are none left!"

"Well it doesn't really matter! The more the merrier!" Goku said, cheerfully.

"Yes, it does matter. I see you still don't take anything seriously." Bulma scolded.

"I don't?" Goku asked.

'Wow, he sure is... dense.' Chiyo thought.

"Um, Goku? Can we have a word with you?" Trunks said.

"Huh? Oh sure." Goku said.

"But just us." Chiyo said.

Goku's face became serious, "Alright then."

"You just met them and now your keeping secrets?" Yamucha asked.

"Don't worry, Yamucha. I'll be right back."

The three Saiyans flew far enough away from the group that nobody could hear them... so they thought. "Here should be good." Trunks said

"I forgot to say it back there, but thanks for taking down Frieza for me." Goku said. "I guess I let him off to easy."

"Don't mention it." Chiyo said. "Originally, you were the one who was supposed to defeat Frieza and his father. But, events didn't seem to be going as planned, so we stepped in."

"Frieza must have made really good time. I didn't think he'd make it here before me. He didn't learn his lesson after Namek. I would of taught him not to mess with earth." Goku said.

"He landed three hours before you, there wouldn't have been a world left by the time you got back." Trunks said.

"That's what you think. But, I had a little something up my sleeve." Goku said.

"Its a thing called instant transmission." Goku said.

"Instant transmission?" Chiyo repeated.

Trunks' eyes widened, "Like teleportation?"

"Yeah. I picked it up from the natives on this planet called Yardrat." Goku said. "I was about to zip down here from my ship, but you guys beat me to the punch."

"I had no idea. I didn't now you had those sorts of skills at your disposal. I thought you were too far away to stop him." Trunks said.

"What? so that means we've changed the course of history for nothing!" Chiyo said.

"And on top of that we've messed up the timeline even more by meeting the others." Trunks said.

"Timeline? What's going on?" Goku asked.

"Before that, let me ask you something. How well can you control your Saiyan abilities can you transform at will?" Trunks asked.

"Huh? Where are you going with this?" Chiyo whispered.

"You'll see."

"At first, I had to be really worked up to change. But now I can do it whenever." Goku said.

"I want you to show me. I would consider it an honor. I have to know." Trunks said.

"Alright, then." Goku said, before transforming. His hair became a golden and his eyes teal. "Is this what you had in mind?"

"Yeah. Thanks for humoring me. You look just like we do when we transform." Trunks said.

"Amazing, really." Chiyo said.

"So what do we do now?" Goku asked.

"I guess we should return the favor." Trunks looked over at Chiyo and nodded. They both became Super Saiyan.

"We really do look alike, huh?" Goku said.

"Hm... Sorry, Goku." Trunks said, before attacking Goku with his sword. All his attacks were blocked by Goku's sword.

"Awesome. My mom told me you were amazing. But you're even better than that." Trunks said.

"And that was the sword that sliced Frieza like he was wet tissue paper." Chiyo said.

"Well, I'm sure he wasn't trying his hardest anyway." Goku said.

"I know I can trust you now. I should come clean." Trunks said. "When I'm about to tell you is sensitive. It all has to stay between us."

"Fair enough. What you say wont go any further. I can keep a secret with the best of them." Goku said.

"Well, we arrived today in a time machine from a point 20 years into the future, give or take." Trunks said.

"Really?! You traveled back from the future!" Goku exclaimed.

"That's right and my name is Trunks. Vegeta's right when he says there are no other Saiyans left. Its ironic though because he's my father." Trunks said.

Goku was shocked, "So someone has a kid with Vegeta. And that kid is you?! Oh, man I can totally see it now." Goku looked back at Vegeta then at Trunks. "Seriously, I cant even imagine Vegeta being a daddy. That's nuts." Goku said, still in shock.

"Well not for about two years." Trunks said.

"Wow, that blows my mind." Goku said.

"But that isn't what we came all the way here to tell you." Chiyo said. "We need your help, Goku."

"Three years from now, on May 12th, around 10:00 a.m. On a island just off of south city, they will make themselves known to the world. They're androids, a hybrid of man and machine, more powerful than anything the world has ever seen. And the man who created them, was no other than the Red Ribbon Army's resident lunatic, Dr. Gero." Trunks explained.

"Dr. Gero? How can that be? I wiped out the Red Ribbon Army. I'm sure of it." Goku said.

"We know. You only took down the army itself when you were a kid. But he continued his research." Chiyo said.

"So what's he after? Is it the whole 'I'm gonna take over the world thing again?" Goku asked.

"Knowing him probably. He never issued commands but it lines up with what he pursued back in the day. Gero got what was coming to him, though. He created those androids to terrorize humans, but they turned on their master and killed him. All they love to do is kill and cause destruction and with Gero dead, no one knows how to call them off."

"Well, you guys are Super Saiyans, and you guys took down Frieza and his dad like he was nobody. You say these things are trouble, I'm sure they must be." Goku said.

"Yes, they are. We tried taking them down ourselves but it didn't work. No matter how hard we fought, we were lucky to leave in one piece." Trunks said.

"But why did you two go fight alone? Couldn't anyone help?" Goku asked.

"They're gone. Were the only warriors alive 20 years from now. In three years, Krillin, Yamucha, Tien, Chiotsu, Piccolo, even Vegeta are killed by the androids. Your son is the only one who manages to get away. It's Gohan who teaches us the way of the warrior. How to fight like a Saiyan. And how to die like one." Trunks said.

"And with Piccolo dead and gone in our time, the wishes we could make with the dragon balls are gone as well." Chiyo added gravely.

"Dammit! We cant do it and there's no one left!" Trunks yelled.

"Trunks hold on. What about me? Why am I not helping you out? I guess the androids get to me too, huh?" Goku asked.

"They don't. You never battle. Not long after now, your gonna come down with an illness. It's gonna be the death of you." Trunks said. "Its a virus that target you heart. Not even a Super Saiyan can overcome it."

"A heart virus? And Senzu beans cant do anything to make it better. Its just not fair! I mean why do I have to miss the fight!?" Goku yelled.

"The part that upsets you the most is that you wont be able to fight the androids?" Trunks asked.

"Arent you afraid of them after all we've told you?" Chiyo asked.

"Of course, they sound like monsters, but it would be a great chance to see what I'm made of and I'm gonna miss out." Goku said.

"You really are the caliber of warrior I hoped you would be." Trunks said. "Gohan and my mom weren't exaggerating about you at all." Trunks went into his pocket and handed Goku a small vile. "When the symptoms appear, use this."

"What is it?"

"The medicine you'll need. The virus isn't incurable now, but in 20 years we pretty much have it down. Use that medicine like we've told you and you'll be fine." Chiyo said.

"That's great news!" Goku exclaimed. "Thanks, Trunks! I just wish you would've told me this from the start.

"Actually, we shouldn't be trying to change the past and future like this. But with the future what it is we had no choice. Now I'm sure you'll keep everything from going so wrong, Goku. My mom knows it too, she kept telling me. I f she didnt believe in you she wouldn't have worked so hard on the time machine." Trunks said

"You mother made your time machine? So that must mean she's a genius like..."

"Yeah, that's my mom." Trunks said, pointing over to Bulma. Goku fell over in surprise, causing Chiyo to laugh.

"Bulma's you mother?!" Goku yelled. "Out of all your future news that takes the cake. I always figured Bulma and Yamucha would settle down."

"She was tired of Yamucha two-timing her, so they broke up. And there was Vegeta. She told me he looked so lonesome. It was a spur of the moment. And they never got married." Trunks said, Blushing.

'Oh, he's acting all bashful again.' Chiyo thought, smiling to herself.

"I was just a baby when my father died, so I didn't remember him. Meting him today was interesting to say the least. Please don't tell the about any of this, okay? Especially that. If you mention it to them than that might effect my existence." Trunks said

"Alright. Its our secret." Goku said.

"Well that about covers it. I guess we should be heading back to the future so I can tell my mom that we got to meet the one and only Goku." Trunks said.

"Right. And tell her thanks for the medicine too. This outta shake things don't you think?" Goku said.

"Yeah and with you in the game this time around, we might have a chance at winning this fight." Chiyo said.

"So is this goodbye?"

"Honestly, I'm not sure. It takes months to charge up the time machine for a round trip. But if we can stay out of harms way until then you can definitely count on seeing us again. In three years time." Trunks said.

"Alright. Then you be sure to make it back. Meanwhile I'll be training nonstop to make your trip worth it." Goku said.

Trunks put a thumbs up and prepared to fly off before Goku said, "Wait, you never told me who you were? Are you Vegeta's daughter?"

"No, I'm not. My name is Chiyo." She said sheepishly. "I cant tell you who my parents are now, but I promise I will next time." Chiyo was scratching the back of her head.

"Alright, until then." Goku said.

"Goodbye." The two demi Saiyans waved as Trunks opened up the capsule with the time machine.

"Why didn't you tell him?" Trunks asked.

Chiyo sighed as the got into the time machine, "I dunno. I guess I wasn't ready? To be honest, I was kind of in awe of him. Like, 'That's MY dad. MY father. This is really happening' I should have told him, but I don't think that this is exactly the place for a Reunion. I'll tell him next time."

"Right. In three years." Trunks and Chiyo looked down at the group and waved.

* * *

**Okay, how was that? That's it for now. Later!**


End file.
